The naked duel
by Coreyyy
Summary: I need at least a few reviews on this thanks, otherwise I'm gonna think you people are harder to please then i thought. There's a few mistakes in there, but i didnt have time to fix them, sorry.


**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **M

**Pairing: **H/D

**Author: **xxromeoroyaltyxx

**Title: **The naked duel

**The naked duel**

Harry lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had been staring at nothing for the past ten minutes, he sighed and looked into his mirror on the cabinet, he had been daydreaming all morning and it was driving him insane. He hated not being able to have what he wanted, what he had wanted for years, but never had the guts to let them know. Harry got up from his bed; he gazed into the mirror, and saw a naked body in his vision. He looked behind him, but then sighed sadly. Harry couldn't feel hate for this person, but this person felt real hatred for him, and it made him feel sad because he wished they would just get along, that way they wouldn't be in the mess they are in now.

Harry continued to think about this person, they had been in his mind all day and it was impossible to forget his face and voice. Harry had tried so many times to get this person out of his head, but he just could not.

"Get out, get out, get out," He said, smacking his forehead while walking, he bumped into someone and looked at the grumpy face beside him.

"Hitting yourself again, potter?" Draco chuckled,

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry mumbled,

"That just makes you look mentally challenged," Draco said,

"Oh really? At least I don't have greasy disgusting blonde hair that looks like shit," Harry spat at him,

"My hair looks fine, thankyou very much!" Draco said, stroking it,

Harry snorted and Draco shoved him,

"If we fight, you know I will win," Harry said with confidence, reaching for his wand,

"Oh really potter, not here, how about tonight, at the Trophy room, say 10 pm?" Draco said, walking off,

"You're on Malfoy!" Harry yelled as he walked off,

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Harry said again, hitting his head with his fist,

Ron and Hermione looked at him strangely,

"You've been doing that a lot to yourself lately," Hermione said with concern,

"Yeah mate, what's the matter?" Ron asked,

"I'm just having a bad day," Harry sighed,

"Ah, I see, well Harry, there's always one thing to cheer you up when you're in a bad mood," Hermione said,

"Sex!" Ron shouted aloud,

"Ronald!" Hermione screeched,

"What?!" Ron looked at her,

"Harry doesn't have anyone, remember," Hermione nudged Ron hard,

"Sorry, Harry, I thought you were still dating Cho though?" Ron asked,

"I broke it off with her, we didn't really connect, or click you know," Harry shrugged,

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone," Hermione nodded,

During lunchtime, Harry was not able to eat at all; he kept staring over at the person that he really liked.

"Harry, eat, I'm starting to get really concerned about you," Hermione frowned,

Harry folded his arms and sighed, "Forget it Hermione,"

Hermione continued to eat her food, Ron of course shovelling food in his mouth as if he had not eaten anything all day, Harry gazed over at the person he liked again, when the other person caught him staring he gave him a strange look, Harry's eyes widened and he turned around, he tugged on his tie nervously.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned,

"Uh, I need to go," Harry, said, standing up from his table, and walking out of the hall,

Draco stood up, and followed him, Harry walked to the boy's bathroom, and he hyperventilated and looked at himself in the mirror.

As he saw Draco's vision in the mirror again, he spun around with fright,

Harry placed a hand on his chest and closed his eyes, sighing,

"Give me a god damn fright why don't you?" Harry growled,

"I like the way I scare you," Draco smirked,

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked,

"I want to know why you were staring at me,"

"You had something on your cheek," Harry lied,

"Don't lie to me potter, why were you staring at me?"

"I don't know okay!" Harry frowned,

Draco rolled his eyes, "You're weird,"

Draco walked off from the bathroom, Harry sighed in relief,

Later that evening, Draco headed his way to the Trophy room, ready for the duel. Draco showed up earlier then Harry, Harry looked surprised.

"What?"

"I thought you wouldn't show, because you're so chicken,"

"I'm not chicken!"

Harry danced around like a chicken, and made chicken noises to piss Draco off,

"Shut it potter!" Draco hissed,

Harry continued to annoy him,

Draco raised his eyebrow, and just smirked,

Harry blinked as Draco saw him smirking, "What?"

Draco whispered a spell, and before Harry even realized, his clothes were off,

Harry covered himself, "You idiot!"

Draco pointed and laughed at him,

Harry whispered the same spell at Draco, and his clothes fell off,

Draco also covered his private part, "Okay now this is just ridiculous,"

"You don't say!" Harry rolled his eyes,

Harry pointed his wand at Draco, getting ready to say another spell,

"Expelliarmus!" Draco pointed at him, Harry's wand flicked out of his hand,

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco said, and Harry went as stiff as a board,

Draco uncovered his private part, and Harry saw how huge his penis actually was,

Harry gulped, "Wow," Harry said,

"What?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrow,

"You look… hot!" Harry said aloud,

Draco looked Harry up and down, "You're not so bad yourself, potter,"

Draco smirked, walking towards him,

"What are you doing?"

"I know why you were staring at me now," Draco whispered,

Harry whimpered, "No you d-don't,"

"You can't stop thinking about me," Draco smirked,

"That's not true," Harry lied,

"You can't stop having wet dreams, and you so badly want to sleep with me, you want me to lick you up and down your smooth hard cock, make you shiver all over, make you scream for pleasure," Draco said, in his sexy sneaky voice, he moved a finger up and down of the head of Harry's penis,

Draco moved into Harry closer and whispered into his ear, "Give into me,"

Harry whimpered, he felt like that he had a boner, in fact; he knew he had a boner,

Harry found it impossible to do anything with spell still on him,

Draco gently bit at Harry's ear, and licked it,

"Merlin," Harry whimpered,

As Draco whispered sweet nothingness into his ear, Harry felt himself harden, Draco smirked, and left kisses down Harry's stomach, he kissed his belly button and continued down to his penis, Draco looked up at Harry who had his eyes shut tightly,

"Watch me," Draco said,

Harry opened his eyes and drifted his eyes down to what he could see of Draco,

Draco smirked, and took in Harry's manhood whole,

"My god!" Harry cried aloud,

Draco's head began bobbing up and down, Harry tried not to come too early, but the way he was doing it made him want to. Harry could feel the pleasure and sensations running through his body this very moment, Harry looked down at him, Draco ran his teeth down the head of his manhood, Harry closed his eyes, and opened them again, he couldn't do anything. He wanted to feel Draco's soft blonde hair; Draco smirked at how tortured Harry felt. Draco unhexed the spell, so Harry was able to do things. Harry breathed heavily, he was getting so close, and he ran his hands through Draco's hair and grabbed it tightly. Harry came into his mouth, and Draco swallowed.

Harry breathed again; Draco stood up to face Harry,

"Get ready for more pleasure," Draco said, pushing Harry against the wall properly, and grabbing his legs so they wrapped around his waist. Draco kissed Harry deeply, and then stopped,

"I'm guessing you're a virgin," Draco whispered,

Harry nodded uncomfortably,

"I see," Draco smirked, he put Harry's legs down, and walked over to his trousers, he grabbed a small bottle of lube that had been in there the whole time, Harry was stunned, Draco smirked and opened the bottle, he poked two of his fingers inside it, and began to slowly slide his fingers up Harry's hole,

Harry gasped, and grabbed onto Draco's neck, his fingernails itching at the back of Draco's neck as Draco slid his two fingers in and out of Harry's hole; Draco teased him a little bit by pushing his penis and rubbing it against him.

"Fuck me Draco!" Harry cried aloud,

"As you wish," Draco whispered,

Draco pulled out his fingers, and began to push himself into Harry, Harry gasped again, and he felt a little uncomfortable, but Draco fixed that by saying sweet things to him, and blowing against his neck. Harry closed his eyes, he felt pain and pleasure at the same time, but the pain had died away, and now he just felt pleasure. He hadn't felt this good in a long time, Harry screamed Draco's name as Draco hit Harry's sweet spot. Draco came into him, Harry breathed heavily against Draco's neck.

Draco pulled himself out of Harry,

Draco gave one last sweet kiss to Harry, Harry grabbed Draco's hair and tasted himself inside Draco's mouth, Draco let go and smirked.

"Well, this was fun, same time tomorrow?"

Draco put his clothes back on, and Harry watched Draco leave, Draco looked back at how stunned Harry still was, and gave him a devilish grin, Harry was still breathing heavily.

Harry closed his eyes, "We should… really duel more often," Harry said to himself, and smiled,

**AN**: Okay, so how was it?


End file.
